Pas'que j'ai mal au cœur, au corps et à l'âme
by kikoohello
Summary: songfic, amour ultime brisé que devient-il? "C'que j'cherche ? Pourquoi j'bois ? Pour oublier. Quoi ? Que j' bois. Débile, hein ? "


**Bon alors une petite songfic os. Musique: rodéo de Zazie**

_Alors que dire? je l'ai écrite en imaginant ce que deviendrait Draco si il se faisait plaquer par Harry dont il serait évidemment fou amoureux et ca a donné ça.... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la mettre mais bon.... A nouveau je vous conseille d'écouter la musique pendant que vous lisez._

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling est celle qui a eu l'illumination du siècle nianiania... en bref: moi rien toucher, rien avoir sauf l'idée du script qui découle de ma sombre imagination...**

**

* * *

**

**Pas'que j'ai mal au cœur, au corps et à l'âme.**

T'es tombé dans l'piège  
Cowboy, par le siège,  
T'as misé sur le mauvais cheval  
C'est ton premier cri  
Et tout le monde applaudit  
Ça fait plaisir, mais ça fait mal

Couché sur l'asphalte, j'me demande encore c'que je fous par ici. Et ça me r'vient d'un coup. Par de b'lème je gère. Après tout, c'est pas la première fois. Pas la première où je m'retrouve à moitié sonné dans une ruelle perdue. Pas la première ou j'sais plus qui j'suis.

Tu tombes sur maman  
Tu te dis finalement  
Que t'aurais pu tomber plus mal  
Jusque-là, ça va  
Mais cowboy, n'oublie pas  
Qu'il est à bascule, ton cheval  
C'est du...  
Rodéo  
C'est la vie, pas le paradis  
Rodéo  
C'est la vie, pas le paradis

Mais là, ca m'fait mal. J'ai mal au cœur, au corps et à l'âme. Pourtant chuis pas encore en manque. J'vois pas pourquoi. La drogue, le sexe, l'alcool et tout l'reste, c'est c'qui fait ma vie. Guidé par la douleur. J'en ai ma claque. J'crois que faut qu'j'arrête mes conneries. Je m'relève, trempé. Evidemment j'ai pas trouvé de meilleure place pour m'écrouler qu'une saleté de flaque.

D'abord à 4 pattes  
Tu tombes, tu t'rattrapes  
Et puis l'école, on peut pas dire qu'ça t'emballe  
Du coup, tu traînes dehors  
Cowboy, t'es le plus fort

Je m'dirige vers mon appart. Faut que j'me serve un cognac. Ou autre chose, ç'a aucune importance. C'que j'cherche ? Pourquoi j'bois ? Pour oublier. Quoi ? Que j' bois. Débile, hein ? Pourtant, j'arrive pas à arrêter. Faut dire que j'ai pas cherché non plus. Aucune raison d'le faire.

Pour la défonce et la cavale  
Tu laisses ta famille  
Et tu tombes les filles,  
Qu'elle pleure, tu t'en fiches pas mal  
Une nuit, une heure,  
Une seconde de bonheur,  
Comme toutes ces pilules que t'avales  
Comme au...  
Rodéo  
C'est la vie, pas le paradis  
Rodéo  
C'est la vie, pas le paradis

J'arrive enfin chez moi. J'trouve pas mes clefs, j'ai encore dû les paumer. Pas de b'lème, je gère. C'est pas fermé de toute façon. Je m'dirige vers le bar. Je sais qu'y aura sûrement quelqu'chose pour moi. J'me prends une bouteille. En fait, j'en prends trois, mais ça change rien. J'm'affale sur le canapé. J'ouvre la première, j'me la descends. Ça m'brûle la gorge. J' fais la même chose avec la deuxième. J'me sens mieux, là. Si on veut. J'ai toujours mal au cœur, au corps et à l'âme. Y a des voix, comme à chaque fois qui m'causent. « Tu mérites pas d'vivre. T'es qu'un con. Arrêtes ça. T'as pas honte ? ». Ca m'cause. J'ai mal à la tête. Alors j'me descends la dernière bouteille. Les voix hurlent : « Fous-toi en bas. Tu mérites pas de vivre. Arrêtes de faire semblant. Je te hais !!!!!!!!!!!! ». Tiens donc ? Je me hais ? Ca m'étonne pas. Plus. Je m'dégoûte.

T'es tombé dans l'piège,  
Le nez dans la neige,  
En route vers le paradis  
Tu parles d'un héros,  
Fauché en plein galop  
Et dire que tout le monde applaudit

J'prends les ciseaux qui traînent sur la petite table. C'est vrai, ça. Changerais quoi si j'fini maintenant ? T'es plus là pour moi. T'es parti. Pfiout, plus là. Disparu. Envolé. J'te hais. Et j'me hais. Marrant, hein ? J'me demande. T'as fini où ? Enfer ou Paradis ? Moi c'est sûr, j'irai pas au Paradis. Alors j'sais pas si on s'reverra.

Tu tombes, tu te relèves  
Jusqu'au jour où tu crèves  
Tout ça pour tomber dans l'oubli  
C'est fini, cowboy, fini, mais rassure-toi  
On peut pas tomber plus bas  
Rodéo  
Rodéo

J'le repose. J'ai sommeil. Vais m'couché, tiens. Comme ça, j'serai frais pour demain. J'ai une journée chargée, après tout ! Ben ouais. Faut qu'je finisse c'que j'ai commencé y a maintenant deux ans. M'détruire à petit feu. Pasque j'ai mal au cœur, au corps et à l'âme.

Rodéo  
C'est la vie, pas le paradis  
Rodéo  
C'est la vie, pas le paradis

* * *

_Alors? dois-je continuer à écrire des choses pareil ou vaut-il mieux que j'arrête de polluer ce magnifique site qu'est fanfiction?_

_Merci à_ **Prue.1.2**, **Quebecoise** et **Aldudenie** pour leurs reviews


End file.
